New Beginnings
by Rev01
Summary: Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville, a place where villiany and crime is met with a force of the proud, the pure, the powerpuff girls! Whenever evil rears its ugly head they will fly and put a stop to it before you c an say wow! Now the home of our little heroines they are returning from a battle with their most infamous enemy Mojo jojo!

Buttercup: man I wish he would just quit arleady his plans just are getting stupider and stupider and just plain annoying

Blossom: as long as we are their to stop him then whats the problem

Buttercup: ITS A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME! he comes in talking over and over thinking hes so big and bad with his giant machine of whatever! Its old next time he does I think sit it out..Bubbles can even handle him by herself!

Bubbles: hey!

Blossom: Now Buttercup its our duty protect the city of Townsville. And I will admit sometimes it is repetitive , however I can think of plenty of times where Mo jo has almost defeated us.

Buttercup: like when?

Blossom: Well he is the creator of the Rowdyruff boys who even you have trouble defeating.

Buttercup: What! I can whip them jerks with one hand tied behind my back!

Bubbles: oh yeah right last time Butch beat you so bad you looked like a bruised tomato!

Buttercup:(hitted Bubbles shoulder) Liar! and what bout you? you barely fight them at all, all you do is google eye Boomer!

Bubbles: Ouch! Look Boomer is cute; stupid and slightly gross but cute! And I bet if Mo jo didnt create them they wouldn't be jerks!

Blossom: now you two quit, and thats probably true Bubbles we dont really know how Mojo made them but he probably did something to them to make them they are now. Now enough of this, the day is saved Mojo is in jail lets go see what the professor is doing.

Meanwhile at Mojo's lair, who'd just escape prision and now sitting at his drawing board looking at all his past schemes.

Mojo: sigh all of these seem so great when I first thought of them but they always ended up in failure! Years and years I have tolled away thinking of ingenious plans of but always fail!

In frustation he started to tearing up his plans

Mojo: Failure! Failure! Failure! no matter what I do how hard I plan those girls stump me! I get so close and then kaboom my plan backfires and I get burned!

He slamed his head into his desk and sighed

Mojo: think! think! how can I destroy those overpowered brats! How!

A few moments and then a evil grin stretched on his face.

Mojo: thats it! they only way to beat the girls is at their own game! I must achieve greater power then ever before! I need more power! I need more..chemical X! Muahahaha!

Back the the Utomium house, the girls are down in the lab with the Professor who was wearing a radioactive suits, just invented a new chemical

Professor: I call it Cure X! you see regular Chemical X is highly radio active and can cause great harm to an enviroment and to living creatures. It is powerful and can be used to do great things but again its risky to use.

Blossom: but Professor we have chemical X in us ..does that make us risky?

Professor: oh for heaven sakes no! you three girls are the inspiration to create this new chemical! to make Chemical X save to use! Now allow me to demonstrate. girls put on your radioactive protect suits!

He got a flower that look wilted and was emitting waves of energy.

Bubbles: what happen to that flower!

Professor: this poor flower was subject to an unfortunate chemical X explosion. Now watch what happens when I pour Cure X on it!

He poured a splash of chemical on the flower and instintly the flower grew healthier and bigger, and the radioactive waves disappeared.

Professor: and has you seen the Cure X cured of damage of the chemical X but it still retains the benefical side effects of being exposed to it.

Girls: yay!

Bubbles: oh its so pretty now!

Professor: yes! think possiblites of a clean safe energy! it could power cars and other stuff and help the enviroment! I still have a few test to run but so far the results are better then expected!

Blossom: Profesor this fanastic if you can make this work then we help the world even more.

Professor: exactly!

Buttercup: but I wonder what would do to us? I mean we have chemical X in us and we dont radiate energy.

Professor: thats because somehow you three when you created purifed the chemical x that went into your making. In another words you three your powers come from Cure X! But enough of for now you girls had a long day today how bout some dinner?

Girls: mmmhmm!

Professor: go wash up and Ill have dinner on the table!

so the girls went to get ready for dinner. Professor corked the bottle of Pure X and put in his glass of case where stores his chemicals at. Then went up to start dinner. Later that night while everybody was sleeping...the window of professors lab open and a figure jumped in sneaked over to Proffessor's chemical case and swiped the Cure X. Of course it was Mo jo who quickly escaped back to his lair holding the Cure X in over his head triumpthantly

Mojo: muhahahah! like taking candy from a baby! as I stole the chemical X without no notice! They have no idea of what has was taken from them! The key to their destruction and my conquering of the world! Mwahaha! and now...

He uncorked the bottle and engulfed the chemical into him. Laughing evilly as the he waited for chemical to take place...then suddenly he bolted to the floor in spasms . His body twitched and twisted

Mojo: what is happening...

as he loss consious. In a dream Mo jo was normal chimp hunch in fear of a place of fire and darkness with a terrible storm the fillled the sky, then a sliver of light broke out in the clouds and part the storm. The fires died and a lush forest grew with happy birds. The scared Mo jo looked at this forest with joy as he happily climbed a tree and swinged from branch and branch.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Mojo regain conisious...

Mojo: groan...what happened...my head feels like it got hit by a truck

He slowly got up, his head pounding barely to stand as he went toward his bathroom toward his mirrior where his medicines were. He took out some aspirin and when he closed the cabinet and looked at himself he let out a screech. In the mirrior was a him but his exposed brain is gone, as he went to feel it his skull completely mended leaving a him bald. Not only that but his skin return to normal of a chimpazee and so was his eyes.

Mojo: what on earth happened? My exposed brain is no longer exposed but I don't feel less intellgent...I must see if I lost any of my genius!

So he ran to lab to run the test he did a cat scan first to see what his brain looked like inside his skull, to his suprise his brain was still quite advanced and large compared to a normal chimpanzee even compared to a human. He ran a IQ test next and to another suprise scored much higher then he had before.

Mojo: Fasniating...my brain has shrunk to normal size but I still smarter then the average man...if fact my mind seems clearer ..at peace.. what was that stuff I stole?

He went were he passed out and found another suprise...along with the the broken container of the chemical he stole he found a a black puddle of goo that was eradiating some sort of energy. Mojo didnt like the look of the substance so he got some protection gloves and careful scooped the goo into a glass container and corked it. He took back to his lap and got out a small microscope slide and put a drop of the goo on it and place under his microscope, he then peered into it to examine the strange goo. From under the microscope he found the substance had parts of what looked like corrupted DNA strands floating in it. A thought entered his brain and getting another slide he pricked finger and put a spot of blood slide and carefully take out the goo slide he placed the slide with his blood under the scope...to find yet again a very shocking suprise.

Mojo: Incrediable...the DNA In this goo is the same as mine...meaning this stuff came from me..whatever the chemical was I stole it seem to purge this stuff out my system. I dont like the look of it..this stuff seems be dangerous and volatile...and now thinking back..that what I am..

A feeling came inside Mojo..one he never felt before when thinking of his past schemes..guilt. He went over to his drawing board which had all of evil schemes posted on it. He looked over each plan in disbelief.

Mojo: Why did I come up with these? these are not only evil but not really planned out. Why did I ever feel the urge to destroy and conquer this city? (looking out the window to the city) A City of which I live in a city I share with the innocent people of townsville. What did they ever do to me? And with my own hands and my enhance intellect created machines of destuction (looking over his things he has made).

He went back to the microscope and carefully scooped the goo on the slide back into the glass container and corked it.

Mojo: this stuff..this sinster corruption has been inside me probably since the day when I recieved my enhance intellent...

And then another thought flared up in his brain

Mojo: when the chemical X exploded that day the energy it unleash must have mutated me and corrupted my DNA to make me more aggresive...more destructive..

Mojo took a minute to think everything that he had learned and then got a determined look on his face.

Mojo: No more! I shall not be the monster no more! This corruption will not ever again cause me used my superior intellet to harm another living being! This world has enough evil as it is.

He went to his hidden safe and placed the container in it and locked up tight.

Mojo: from this day on...Mojo Jojo is no more. I will now be called my original name Jojo. (looking back out to the town) My fellow citizens oh how many evil deeds I done to cause you to suffer...no more. I will repay my debt using my vast intellent I shall find cures of all sort of diseases and other ways to benefit my fellow creatures of this world. But first

He gathered all his past creations and his old clothes and destroyed them. He then put on a white dress shirt with tie, a brown suit and pants, and a brown hat.

Jojo: So ends the reign of Mojo jojo and begins the life of Jojo Utomium.

He grabbed a cane and opend his front door and breathed in the air.

Jojo: Ah! the sweet air of a beautiful day. Oh my neighboors of Townsville you can sleep safer now that there's on less evil to threaten your everyday lives. Now to walk around my home as a free man..errr chimp free from the corruption!


End file.
